


Pet Fox    Kurama X reader

by Kepadecado



Category: No Fandom, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepadecado/pseuds/Kepadecado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the reader met Kurama in his fox form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Fox    Kurama X reader

 

 

 

It was a cold fall afternoon. Kurama was seriously injured. He found out that not only could changed his appearance from Youko to Shuichi but he also can changed back into his spirit fox form. His silver fur He was trying out his form trying to see how long an how strong his form was.  
  

He was in the forest testing the form. He thought the forest was empty until he found a scent in the air. Some hunters were around. Kurama moved away from them as soon as he pick up their scent. He didn't realized that the dogs were after him. Part of him couldn't help but put on a smug smile. "Do they think they can catch me with these pitiful dogs?" he said as he easily out ran them. He had to admit a little of Youko came out and wanted to toy with the dogs.

He was so busy with the dog that he forgot about the hunters. As he moved and ran circles at the humans and dogs one hunter aimed his gun at Kurama. Of course he missed most of his shots but the last bullet made it to Kurama's back leg.

The fox whimpered and his speed was slowed down. "Damn it!" He thought. The wound didn't hurt much but it was enough to slow him down. "Figures. The first time in years I'm in this form and I'm injured.......again!" he thought.

Despite the wound he out ran the dogs and hunters. He was tired now. He limped to a nearby park. It was still early so no one was there. "I need to hide myself to recover. I'm too exhausted to transformed back." he concluded. 

He saw a hole under a huge oak tree and limped towards it. His vision was fuzzy. "What's wrong with me?" he thought. Then he looked at his leg and saw blood running off his leg. a trail of blood was behind him too. "I lost too much blood. They...could.....find.....me...."

Before he could reach it he collapsed. His last image he saw was a human girl. Her form was blurry and gray. "You poor thing....." he was grabbed from behind then he drifted off to sleep.

 

 

Kurama kept drifting in and out off consciousnesses. He heard of couple of voices. 

" _Will he be alright sir?_ " That sounded like a girl's voice.   " _Maybe. He'll need a lot of rest. I never seen a fox like this before. Where did you find him?_ " a male voice said. " _He was near the park. I was doing my morning walk and I saw him. I think some hunters were after him seeing that he was shot_." the girl said again. He started to drift off again. The last thing he heard was.... " _Such a beautiful fox. I hope he'll pull through."_

 

 

The next thing he saw was a bright light that stung his eyes. He moved around and felt the sting of his back leg. Then he saw that he was in a cage. "This is a problem." he thought. "I have to get out soon. Mother and the others would be worrying about me." He thought. He knew he couldn't change back until he rest and recover.   
   
"Oh! Your awake now!" a familiar voice said. He looked out from the cage to see a (your age) girl with a bright smile. "I hope your feeling a little better. Yesterday you were so tired I thought you weren't going make it." The girl walked towards the cage. 

"Hello there. My name is (Name). I was glad that I didn't skip my morning walk." she said smiling at Kurama. "I wish I could let you out but the vet said I couldn't. Glad your leg is doing better. I have to admit I never seen a beautiful fox like you before." the girl said

 She looked around to see if any one was around. Then she couldn't help but reach down and stroke the slick and soft fur. She knew the fox could bite her but something told her that this was not ordinary fox. The fox purred. 

" _Girl's got fantastic taste Shuichi_." Youko said chuckling. "Instead of stroking your ego,Youko, we need to find a way out."  Kurama thought. _"Why? We obviously can't transform back. We need food and rest and this place provides both. We have no reason to leave until we recover._ " Youko explained. "Not to mention the lovely view we have from here." he chuckling mentioning the girl.

"I admit for recovery we should stay but do not do anything to the girl." Kurama thought. "I've never seen any animal so quiet. Its almost like your human. " the girl said. " _Smart girl._ " Youko said. Kurama sighed.

 

The girl continued to visit him for three days. She would talk to him about everything and nothing. The fox would always look at her directly. She didn't question it. They both enjoyed her. Youko especially like the complements. Saying the things she loves like fav animals food shows and everything.

  One time the girl feel asleep reading to Kurama. She was sitting by the cage as she slept while the book dropped from her hands. He knew how to get out. He used his tail to slide the latch to open the cage. Instead of leaving he rested on her lap. She felt something on her lap and open one eye. She smiled and started petting him. He purred as she continued. 

 

On the forth day she came again but saw that Kurama was released before she got there. "He's.....gone?" the girl said sadly. The vet said "Yes. He recovered sooner than any animal I've ever seen. We have to put him back in the forest" the vet said. "I see." she said. "Cheer up! Because of you he's alive and back to where he belongs." the Vet said smiling. 

"Your right. Thank you." the girl said leaving. She walked sadly to the park. She stood were she found the fox. "I know I should be happy but......." She would be lying if she said she didn't miss him. 

"Are you alright miss?" a voice from behind. It was a tall man with long red hair and gorgeous emerald eyes. He was hot! She blushed just looking at him.

"Umm....yea....thanks." She said barely able to talk. "Are you sure? You look like your gonna cry ma'm." he said concerned eyes. "Well to be honest I feel like I lost a friend. Its weird because I only know him for a couple of days like I've known him for years." She said sadly.

"I don't think that's weird. It only means that you can form special bonds." He said with a smile. 

"Maybe...but I felt like this was a rare friendship. It was with a beautiful mystical fox. It was like it was from a different world But at the same time I felt a strong connection to him. But now he's free. I should be happy that he healed and free but I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." the said tears building up.

The man smiled at placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's very grateful for your help." The girl smiled. "I guess so. We'll I guess I'll be going now." she said about to go. The man called out to her. 

"I could walk you home. It's getting late." He offered. It was dangerous to go alone. "Only for exchange for your name good sir." she teased.

"Of course. Shuichi Minamono." he said offering his hand. "(First name) (Last name)" the girl said shaking his hand. You two walked back to your home. 

"Thank you." she said. "My pleasure." he said leaving. She notice that Shuichi was limping a bit. "Are you alright? Is your leg ok?" she asked. He smiled and turned to say."Don't worry it'll heal."

"Oh. good. Will I see you again?" she said hopeful. "Indefinitely." 

She giggled goofy as she went inside her house with a huge grin. "He 's sooo hot! But why does it feel like I met him before?" she thought to when she shook his hand. 

 

 

Before the night was over a silver fox was sitting on a fence in the dead of night watching the girl's window.

"We will met again."    

 

 

 

   
   
   
 

 

The image is from Wiki!


End file.
